pokmondxtakentothemaxfcfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 57 - No Victory In Sight, Push It To The Limit
A good distance away from the battlefield though now close enough to see what was going on the group watched in wonder. “He did it!” cheered Alice happily. “Yes!” cheered Hinta happily. Alice and Hinta held hands and started to float around in circles happily chanting about Timothy’s victory. “Alright!” shouted Rodney “Did you see his power Pikachu. Timothy is amazing.” glared Ash “Pikachu…Chu.” agreed Pikachu “I’m just glad that it’s over.” sighed Misty as she sat her hand on her chest. “Me to.” Brock agreed. “It’s not over yet.” remarked Randy “Chu…Pika…Pi.” nodded Jeff his head. “What.” said Rodney Alice, Hinta, Rodney, Ash, Misty and Brock looked at Randy and Jeff as they stared at the large white cloud in the sky. “He’s right.” nodded Jamie “But how was he able to survive a blast like that?” Rodney asked “Because he’s just that strong.” sighed Tanza Ash, Misty, Brock, Rodney, Alice and Hinta all focused and Jaice’s energy hit them like a brick. “Their right he’s still alive and still as strong as ever.” snarled Rodney “But what about Timothy…I can‘t sense his energy at all?” asked Alice “Chu.” said Kachu as he sat on Jin’s head. “Timothy is completely out of energy.” sighed Jin “But how is that possible…I could feel it as clear as day a few seconds ago?” demanded Hinta “You see Timothy created Star Sage Mode for another specific purpose.” noted Jin “Why?” asked Tanza “Timothy knew that he wouldn’t be able to defeat the Dorashin on his own powers along…he knew that he would need something more. You see the energy created by the Star Sage Mode is unique because while in that form Timothy can use the energy created like fuel to boost his ki abilities far past his normal limitations. However it seems that even that wasn‘t enough.” sighed Jin “Wow…that’s amazing.” said Jamie “There are also two major drawback when he does this. He use’s up his ki twice as fast and on top of that the sudden up surge of energy heats up his body temperature to extremely high temperatures. Either way he’s not able to say in Star Sage Mode to long.” explained Jin “Oh…no Timothy.” muttered Alice “We have to go help him!” shouted Misty “No…you know as well as I that we’re no match for him.” retorted Jin “But we can’t just stand by and do nothing! Alice I know that you want to help Timothy.” stressed Misty Misty looked over at Alice and saw a fierce resolve on her face, but in her eye’s she saw just how much she wanted to rush and help Timothy. Misty knew just how much Alice cared about Timothy and the fact that she wasn’t rushing to help him meant that she trusted that he would somehow pull through. “Fine.” sighed Misty “Mew.” said Nina “Be.” said Nikita “Pi…Pikachu.” said Kachu Jin looked at everybody and then looked at Lucaria who was still in his arms staring up at him. Her watery light blue eye’s sparkled as the rays of light shinned in then and Jin pulled her closer. “Don’t worry somehow…Timothy will pull through this.” thought Jin They all stared off at the battlefield wondering what Timothy’s next move would be against his powerful opponent. ……………. Timothy stared off at the large white cloud that now occupied the sky when his attack hit Jaice. He felt his legs give out and he fell to his knee’s and hands panting as his body tried to cool itself down. Suddenly the crimson energy around him disappeared and the tattoo on his forehead disappeared as his skin returned back to its normal color. “That’s it…I can’t hold it.” He said panted “Not bad.” said A voice Timothy managed to look up and he saw Jaice floating down landing several feet in front of him. He saw that Jaice’s skin had been badly burned by his last attack, but weather he felt the pain or not he couldn’t tell. “So your back to normal I see.” smiled Jaice Timothy struggled to get his feet nearly falling backward and started laughing when he finally got to his feet. “Yeah I guess so.” snickered Timothy “What happened to all that power you just had?” asked Jaice “Well one of the price’s for having it is that I burn through it very quickly.” snickered Timothy “I see….” said Jaice “Yeah…I gave it everything I had.” smirked Timothy “Yes you did, but know you must die.” said Jaice “Hmm.” smirked Timothy Jaice appeared in front of Timothy and caught him in the chin with his knee, before delivering a flurry of punch’s and kick’s. He then kicked Timothy and sent him flying back crashing into the side of a rock pillar. He then dashed toward Timothy and landed a flying kick in his stomach which destroy the pillar he was on, before sending him crashing through several more pillars. As Timothy flew across over the ground Jaice appeared above him and kicked him in the back sending him flying into the air. He then appeared above him and raised his fist as it began to crackle with cobalt colored electricity. He then hit Timothy in the stomach which resulted in an enormous explosion which sent Timothy flying toward the ground wrapped cobalt colored energy. When Timothy hit the ground the resulting explosion created a huge dome of energy. When the explosion finally stopped Jaice stared down into the enormous crater his attack made. He floated down toward into the crater and found Timothy’s body buried under tons of rubble. He landed on the ground and looked at Timothy’s face as his body laided motionless in front of him. “I’m sorry that I had to do that and I’m sorry for what I have to do, but I’m just following orders. I hope you can understand that.” said Jaice Jaice looked at Timothy and sighed before looking up at the clouds in the blue sky rolling by. “I actually thought that you might be the one. I honestly though you were him…you even have his name, but I guess that having someones name doesn’t make him you.” thought Jaice He got ready to take too the sky when all of a sudden he heard Timothy start moaning and coughing. Jaice looked at Timothy with surprise at the fact that he was still alive even after the punishment he just put him through. “I can’t believe that your still alive after all that.” smiled Jaice “Ye…Yeah…sorry bout that, but when it comes to dying I‘m actually kind of stubborn.” muttered Timothy smiling. “Tell me what is it you fight for…why go through this kind of pain. All you had to do was join us and then you would have been safe.” said Jaice “To live is to choose, but to choose well, you must know who you are and what you stand for, where you want to go and why you want to get there. That is why I fight.” muttered Timothy “I don’t understand.” shrugged Jaice “To live is to choose…I choose to live to protect what is precious to me…my friends and my family. You must know who you are…my name is Timothy Ezekial Tarakona Harmon born September 10th on 1988 in Mocalza Town on the Jetix Region. What do you stand for…I myself think I don’t stand for much, but if I can make people understand the light with the darkness then so be it. Where do you want to go…it’s doesn’t matter to me, but if I have to go to the depths of hell of protect my family and friends then so be it. And why you want to get there I’ll sacrifice myself 1,000 times over to end up their if I can protect them.” mumbled Timothy Jaice thought about it for a few minutes as he looked at Timothy lying on the ground coughing. “Tell me Jaice…is what you fight for worth this?” asked Timothy “I…I…don’t k…kn…know.” stuttered Jaice stunned by the question. Jaice began to ponder about his mission and his true reason for coming to earth. Timothy looked into Jaice’s eye’s and saw that his question has shaken his resolve. He saw that the once cool, calm warrior that he was once fighting was now more like a wander searching for the answers to the meaning of existence. As Timothy looked in Jaice’s eye he began to have flash backs of how he used to roam try to find his place. Jaice continued to thinks his thoughts raced as he tried to find the answer to Timothy question until he noticed Timothy moving. “We live immersed in narrative, recounting and reassessing the meaning of our past actions, anticipating the outcome of our future projects, situating ourselves at the intersection of several stories not yet complete.” muttered Timothy Jaice watched as Timothy amazingly got back to his feet and slowly started walking toward him. Jaice looked into Timothy’s emerald green eye’s and as he stared into them he was suddenly hit a wave of determination. Jaice unnerved by the sudden show of mental force begin to back away from Timothy. “I fought your friend because I had to protect my friends, my family and my home…that was my reason to fight. I killed your friend to satisfy my on bloodlust for that was my reason to fight. Was it worth it and if I had to do it again would I…Yes I would.” smiled Timothy Jaice noticed the force and the power within his voice had returned though his body seem to be unusable his determination hit him like a meteor. “Just now you said that you were only taking orders and that I understand, but I also sensed that there was another reason that you came to earth. Now is the other reason you come to earth worth fighting for?” asked Timothy Timothy looked at Jaice for a few minutes with his head down staring at the ground beneath his feet. Timothy sensed frustration emanating from Jaice as he fought with his decision. Just then Jaice raised his head and stared at Timothy his yellow eye’s now once again filled with the equanimity he once hand. “Yes…what I fight for is worth it.” nodded Jaice Timothy stared at Jaice looking into his eye and saw that hesitation and doubt that once filled his eye had vanished. He then stared up into the sky before lowing his head, closing his eye’s and smiling. “Fine now time to get this over with.” smiled Timothy Jaice walked up to Timothy and wrapped his tail around his throat before lifting him off his feet. Jaice stared at Timothy smiling contempt even knowing that his end would soon be upon him. Just then a thought hit him that had never dawn upon him before in none of the battle he had fought in his past. He just couldn’t understand how somebody could be so calm and know that they are about to die. “I don’t know if I can’t do this.” thought Jaice to himself. He raised his fist hesitant to strike the finishing blow to Timothy when he suddenly noticed a silver mark on his right arm. Jaice brought him closer and wipe the dust off of his arm revealing the silver dragon tattoo. He then noticed the strange writing underneath the tattoo and he ran his fingers across it. “This can’t be.” muttered Jaice He then turned Timothy to the other arm and noticed the other tattoo that was the same as the first though it was yellow “These tattoo’s Timothy…how did you get them?” Jaice asked “I…I was born with them.” He muttered in a weak voice. “Do you have anymore?” Jaice asked “I have one more on my back, but why do you want to know?” Timothy asked Jaice turned around and he gasped as he saw the large strange looking tattoo on his back. He wiped the dust off of it and then rubbed his finger across Timothy’s back causing him to shiver a bit. “What is this…this is a Dorashin seal, but its unlike one I’ve ever seen before.” mumbled Jaice to himself. He move his fingers across Timothy’s wondering how and why a Dorashin seal would be on the back of an earthling. Jaice continued to look amazed by the complex design of the tattoo on Timothy’s back and then he began to read it. “The immortal memory of the hymn’s yield centuries of sorrowful memory’s. Inner chaos calms him as our souls dwell restlessly. Ancient god of night once free destruction eternally surrounds the realms. Undo chaos Timothy inherit our nightmare. I wonder what that could that mean.” muttered Jaice Jaice racked his brain think of what the meaning could be when all of a sudden the heard the rumble of thunder echo through the sky. He looked into th sky and saw that it started to grow dark as lightning streaked through the black clouds.. “Now what?” wondered Jaice Jaice looked around until he noticed that the tattoos on Timothy’s back and arms started to glow. Suddenly Jaice was thrown backwards and slammed into the wall of the crater hard implanting him their. Jaice tore himself from the wall and noticed that Timothy’s body was floating in midair by itself. He looked and saw that his eye’s were glowing completely and it seem that he was completely unresponsive to his presence. All of a sudden Timothy’s body began to glow and a white energy erupted from him sending Jaice hurling through the sky. Jaice managed to stop himself and looked back a the crater to see that the white energy had spread through the entire crater. The white energy then suddenly shot into the sky blowing through the atmosphere headed deep into space. Shocked and astounded Jaice looked at the towering beam of white light as it penetrated the sky and even the darkness of space itself. “What in the hell is happening!’ shouted Jaice looking at the towering beam of light. To Be Continued…… Category:Season 3 Content